Isamu Tanonaka
| deathplace = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | yearsactive = 1960-2010 | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} (July 19, 1932 - January 13, 2010 ) was a Japanese seiyū from Taitō, Tokyo. During his life he has been attached to Gekidan Tōgei and then Theatre Echo; he was attached to Aoni Production at the time of his death. He was best known for his roles in GeGeGe no Kitarō (as Medama Oyaji), Tensai Bakabon (as the first voice of Honkan-san), Mahō no Princess Minky Momo (as Sindbook), Akuma-kun (as Youaltepuztli), Dr. Slump & Arale-chan (as Gara and Toriyama) and the Persona series (as Igor). On January 13, 2010, he suffered a bout of myocardial infarction in his home in Setagaya, Tokyo and was found dead by family members. He was 77 years old at the time of his death. His final performance was in Marie & Gali as the voice of Leonardo da Vinci. Memorial services were held in Tokyo Memolead Hall on January 19, 2010. He is survived by his older brother Hiroshi. Roles Television ;1964 *''Zero Sen Hayato'' (Ichihisō Hosokawa) ;1965 *''Kaitō Pride'' (Scoop) *''Obake no Q-tarō'' (TBS edition) (Shōta's Papa) ;1967 *''Punpunmaru'' (Gatekeeper, Narrator) ;1968 *''Akane-chan'' (Kadomatsu) *''Animal 1'' (Tōgorō) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Medama Oyaji) ;1969 *''Hakushon Daimaō'' (Kan-chan's Papa) *''Sazae-san'' (Ceiling Mouse) ;1970 *''Ashita no Joe'' (Miss Oyama (episode 35)) ;1971 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (second series) (Medama Oyaji) *''Kunimatsu-sama no Otōridai'' (Odeko) *''Tensai Bakabon'' (Honkan-san) ;1972 *''Mazinger Z'' (Mucha) ;1973 *''Cutie Honey'' (Saint Chapel Academy Principal) *''Wansa-kun'' (Roro) ;1975 *''UFO Robo Grendizer'' (Mucha) ;1976 *''Paul no Miracle Daisakusen'' (Doppe) ;1978 *''Ginga Tetsudō 999'' (President Derumukade (episode 38)) *''Majokko Tickle'' (Ago) ;1979 *''Cyborg 009'' (Loki, Doctor Rōson) *''Ginga Tetsudō 999'' (Kokku (episode 53)) ;1980 *''Haero Bun Bun'' (Big) *''Moero Arthur Hakuba no Ōji'' (Sandee) ;1981 *''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' (Gara, Toriyama (Tori Robo), Annai Obake, Dodongadon, Villager, Crow Leader) *''Shin Taketori Monogatari: Sennen Joō'' (Ramen-monger's uncle) *''Yattodetaman'' (Chairman) ;1982 *''Gyakuten! Ippatsuman'' (Urashima) *''Mahō no Princess Minky Momo'' (Sindbook) *''Ochamegami Monogatari Korokoro Poron'' (Beauty Artist) ;1983 *''Itadakiman'' (Nika) *''Manga Nihonshi'' (Sesshū) ;1985 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (third series) (Medama Oyaji) ;1987 *''Dragon Ball'' (Gara) ;1989 *''Akuma-kun'' (Youaltepuztli) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Raichi (episodes 40-44)) *''Gakiden'' (Father) *''Peter Pan no Bōken'' (Ton Chihōte) *''Ranma ½: Nettōhen'' (Nikuman #2) ;1991 *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' (Brass) *''Getter Robo Gō'' (Doctor Tama) ;1992 *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Saint) ;1993 *''Kenyū Densetsu Yaiba'' (Obaba) ;1995 *''Bonobono'' (Kuzuri-kun's Father) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Bibidi (episode 277)) ;1996 *''Elf wo Karumono-tachi'' (Jii-chan Elf) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fourth series) (Medama Oyaji) ;1999 *''Digimon Adventure'' (Pikkoromon) ;2000 *''Pocket Monsters'' (Old Man Tsubo) ;2002 *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (Frog Hermit (episode 17)) ;2003 *''One Piece'' (Shōjō) ;2007 *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (Medama Oyaji) ;2008 *''Hakaba Kitarō'' (Medama Oyaji) *''Negibōsu no Asatarō'' (Jii-san) *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (Igor) ;2009 *''Marie & Gali'' (Leonardo da Vinci) OVA *''Bokuha Ōsama'' series (Cabinet Minister Wan) *''Haja Taisei Dangaiō'' (Shoulder Clown) *''Tengai Makyō: Jiraiya Oboro Hen'' (Oboke) Theater animation *''Dr. Slump'' (Gara) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Daikaijū'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Daihanran'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Nighter'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Daisensō'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kishu'' (Medama Oyaji) *''Gekijōban: GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu'' (Medama Oyaji) *''Mazinger Z tai Ankoku Daishōgun'' (Mucha) *''Mazinger Z tai Devilman'' (Mucha) *''One Piece: Negimaki Jima no Bōken'' (Boo Jack) *''Palme no Ki'' (Zakuro) *''Ultraman USA'' (Ulysses) *''Urusei Yatsura: Itsudatte My Darling'' (Commanding Officer) Video games *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' (Rō Kaiōshin) *''Dragon Ball Z 3'' (Rō Kaiōshin) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking!'' (Rō Kaiōshin) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Meteor'' (Rō Kaiōshin) *''Dragon Knight II'' (Pharmacist) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Medama Oyaji) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Daiundōkai'' (Medama Oyaji) *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' (Farmer) *''One Piece Grand Battle! 3'' (Shōjō) *''Persona 3'' (Igor, Mister Ekoda) *''Persona 4'' (Igor) Dubbing roles *''Bewitched'' ("Daddy Comes for a Visit", "Darrin the Warlock") (Silas Bliss Junior) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Grand Nagus Zek) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Jar Jar Binks) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (Jar Jar Binks) Animation *''Alice in Wonderland'' (TBS edition) (The King of Hearts, The Dormouse) *''The Flintstones'' (Barney Rubble) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (Old edition) (Pongo) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Video edition) (Krang) Film *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (Medama Oyaji (voice)) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta'' (Medama Oyaji (voice)) Radio *''Seishun Adventure'' ("Fengshen Yanyi") (NHK-FM) (Yúnzhōngzǐ) Other *''Gakkō no Kaidan'' (Trailer voice-over) *Masudaya Corporation Mōrā commercial (1975) (Mōrā (voice)) *''Nep League'' (May 7, 2007) (Medama Oyaji (voice)) References External links *Aoni Production profile Category:1932 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in Japan Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo ar:إيسامو تانوناكا ja:田の中勇 zh:田之中勇